


Eager for your praise

by makbaes (gentlemindedlostgirl)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Kim Dongyoung, Slut Shaming, Smut, degredation, sub wong yukhei, top yukhei, yukheis into it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemindedlostgirl/pseuds/makbaes
Summary: This is just shameless porn. The prompt in my cc was "overeager sub top Yukhei and power bottom Doyoung" so...I delivered. Find more of this kind of thing over at my twitter @heartsfxllIt was originally a tweet thread that I had to convert so if the format is weird...im sorry





	Eager for your praise

People who see Yukhei for the first time misunderstand him. He’s long, has a loud personality, and god, his _hands_. (Doyoung could talk for far too long about the things Yukhei could do with his hands—how good they felt wrapped around his cock, or filling him up, hitting just the right spot with each thrust in.) He flirts like it’s his job, knows how to make people weak in the knees. They assume he  _must_ dom.

 

Doyoung knows better. Doyoung knows that he’s all bark and no bite. If anything, he’s an overeager puppy who just wants to please and be praised. He’s desperate, needy, and  _far_ too fast.

 

Doyoung loves to watch him as Yukhei fucks into him, whimpering because he wants to go faster, he HAS to. But Doyoung told him to be slow and he wants Doyoung’s praise more than he wants to finish.

 

“Such a little slut,” Doyoung scoffs, though his moans betray how he feels. “A dumb little puppy who doesn’t even know how to use his cock. Come on, _harder_.”

 

And Yukhei is whimpering, tears falling down his face as he snaps his hips into Doyoung because he  _can_  be good, he  _can_ make Doyoung feel good. And when the older's back arches off the bed, Yukhei knows he’s doing better, but he needs the validation—needs to hear Doyoung say it. And Doyoung knows, so he delivers. “That’s it,” he moans. “Just like that, so fucking good baby.” It’s  _slow_  and almost agonizing, the deep thrusts when all Yukhei wants to do is absolutely pound into him. But Doyoung will punish him if he goes against his orders, and Yukhei can’t let that happen.

 

“Fuck, look at you,” Doyoung groans. “So fucking pretty and needy like this. You wanna fuck me faster, is that it? Is the big baby that desperate to cum?”

 

All Yukhei can do is whine and nod because all of his mental energy is being spent on keeping the pace that Doyoung has set. But Doyoung is feeling merciful today, so he just nods.

 

“Go on then, baby. Fuck me hard and fast like you want to. Make me feel good.” It’s both him letting Yukhei resign himself to his own desires and a challenge—a rest he needs to pass. But his brain goes into overdrive and he can’t stop himself from gripping Doyoung’s thighs harder as he fucks him relentlessly, high whines leaving his lips as he feels the tight drag of Doyoung’s hole around his cock and the pleasure is too  _much,_ too  _good,_ and it reminds him why Doyoung always makes him take it slow. But that doesn’t matter, because Doyoung looks completely blissed out below him, every word from his lips is a praise to Yukhei, telling him how perfect he is, how good he’s making him feel, how pretty he looks. And that’s when he loses it. The pleasure is one thing, the praise is something else entirely.

 

“P-Please,” he manages to stutter it between his moans. “Please, Doie, I need—“

 

“No,” Doyoung snaps, which makes Yukhei cry out and the tears are falling down his cheeks again. “You make me cum, and  _then_ you can finish, understand?”

 

Yukhei nods quickly, taking one of his hands and wrapping it around Doyoung’s cock. Doyoung’s head fell back, his eyes fluttering shut as Yukhei stroked him in time with his thrusts. Fast, as always, far too fast but Doyoung was past the point of caring. Yukhei was hitting his sweet spot with almost every overeager thrust, and coupled with the way Yukhei was handling his cock, he wouldn’t be lasting long anyway. Yukhei knew, when Doyoung’s breathing became more labored, when his eyes screwed tighter shut and his hands moved to grip Yukhei’s wrists, he knew he was close. He didn’t need Doyoung’s warning of “That’s it, baby, fuck, that’s a good boy, don’t stop—“ which only made him go faster, harder, and how he was practically dripping with sweat and he was out of breath but Doyoung looked so  _gone_ that he didn’t care.

 

Doyoung’s back arched off the bed as he came hard, painting his chest, abdomen, and Yukhei’s hand with white ribbons as he slowly came down from his high. “Your turn, baby. You’ve been so good. You can cum now,” he whispered as he took deep breaths as he tried to return to earth.

 

Yukhei didn’t need to be told twice, focusing his energy now on chasing his own orgasm. And he could tell, vaguely, from the sounds leaving Doyoung’s lips, that the other was oversensitive. But he was in his own world of pleasure, pounding hard and fast into Doyoung, the slap of skin against skin loud and sinful around them. “Close, ‘m so close,” Yukhei whined, his hips stuttering as he began to lose his control. “Let go for me,” Doyoung encouraged softly. And that pushed Yukhei over the edge—the softness, the way he sounded so content when he spoke. How it made him know he had done good. One hard thrust of his hips and he was spilling into Doyoung with a moan of his name, his legs shaking as he struggled not to just collapse into him.

 

Doyoung sat up and held Yukei’s face in his hands as he kissed him gently. As he moved his lips to pepper kisses into his shoulder, he whispered praises to the younger. “You were so good, baby. You fucked me so well. Lay down, close your eyes. I’ll clean us up. You were amazing.”

 

And Yukhei, absolutely exhausted now, can only nod and relax into the bed. His eyes almost immediately flutter shut and he barely registers when Doyoung leaves the bed, he’s half asleep by the time Doyoung is running a damp washcloth against his skin. He’s only just hanging onto consciousness when he returns to bed, wraps his arms around the younger and promises him a warm bath later. Yukhei falls asleep blissed out and with a smile on his face. 


End file.
